


Trying his best.

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Dogs, M/M, Pets, Ritsu is mentioned only, like for pets, not kids (unfortunately)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: No matter what you think, petscan get lonely too.Rei watches Koga try his best to handle this idea and reality of getting a new pet so that Leon won’t be lonely anymore. It’s funny, to be honest. Cute too.This idea washis, yet Koga seems rather uncertain about it already.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 14





	Trying his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!!!! Grossnoona here!!  
> I've been rather afk bc of life but I return!! with a fic for summer secret santa!!!!!!!!!  
> This is for twt user @SIANREAPER!!  
> I've never really written kogarei so I hope you like it!!  
> The prompt they asked for was " _Rei and Koga adopting another pet together!_ " so I had some fun, even though I've actually never adopted a pet before!! I stole my cats off the street (I'm kidding, they just follow me home or sneak into my bag like a thief!)  
> I hope you have fun!

_ “What kind of pet do you want? _ ”

Rei shrugs at Koga’s question. He never really thought much of getting another pet. Why would he want another pet? Rei didn’t see much of a reason for wanting another pet. If anything, this sudden question seemed  _ strange _ .

“ _ Isn’t Leon enough? _ ”

Koga shrugs at Rei’s response. Yea, he’s enough for  _ them _ but don’t you think he’s lonely? Isn’t it lonely to be the sole dog that’s in their apartment? Rei gives him a strange look. One that Koga kind of hates. Endearingly, Rei knows that.

“Aren’t you one too?” Rei asks with his head tilted slightly. Such innocent phrasing despite how crude that sentence is. Koga isn’t a dog. At least, not one that can play with Leon. He’s still human to Leon. 100% human. Much to either of their dismays. There’s nothing you can do about it, even if there are days where Koga wishes he wasn’t. Things just don’t work that way at all.

Rei hums as Koga mumbles about his worries over that poor little bugger that sleeps comfortably in his bed.  _ A friend, huh? _

Sure, Leon has Daikichi but that isn’t the same. Humans can move in together, pets cannot. They remain stuck to their owner until either of them pass away. That’s just how loyal they are to their owner, as strange as it may seem to Rei at times. Then again, there isn’t much of a reason for Leon to drift away from Koga. At least, Rei doesn’t think so. He isn’t Leon nor is he anything similar to a dog so he wouldn’t know how Leon feels as Koga’s companion. Typically, it’s assumed that someone who is a companion to their lover would be, at least, able to understand their pet companion but Rei doesn’t. Rei is Koga’s companion in  _ a different way _ .  _ A very different way. _

“How does Leon fair with cats?”

Koga quirks an eyebrow. Cats? Oh, don’t give that unconvinced look. Rei is  _ trying _ to participate in this possible adoption of another pet. He’s just giving a suggestion. It’s not like they’re  _ actually _ getting a cat. If Koga doesn’t want to, they don’t have to.

“No, it’s not that―I just never really thought about that,” Koga admitted. Leon has chased other stray cats on their walks together but he’s never really  _ interacted _ with one. Koga believes Leon has  _ never even met _ the infamous Sakuma cat that he recalled Rei has talked about. Where is that cat anyway? Koga believes he’s never even seen that cat before either. Unless, that cat doesn’t  _ actually _ exist.

Rei laughs loudly as he hears Koga rambles about how it’s unlikely that that cat  _ even exists _ . Koga  _ has been _ to the Sakuma house. Enough times to be let in without a single person acknowledging him at the door. How is it that he’s never seen a goddamn cat! _ That’s impossible! _

“Miichan prefers Isara-kun more than you, you know?” Rei didn’t expect Koga to be offended by such a statement. It’s obvious as to why Miichan would dislike Koga, he reeks of Leon’s scent. The cat doesn’t like the presence of a dog. In fact, she’ll fight one if she ever comes in contact with one. It has happened enough times that some dogs cower in fear when they see her outside of the house. Very feisty, that beauty.

For some odd reason, she has a strong liking for Mao. Rei doesn’t know why, to be honest. Every time Mao steps through the door, she is the first one to greet him. She’ll even fetch Ritsu at times for him. It’s sweet how smitten she is for the redhead. Really, she takes after Ritsu more than Rei in that angle. Can’t be helped, the cat loves Ritsu  _ far more _ than anyone else in that house. Even Rei can’t rival her at times. She probably even knows secrets that Ritsu has never told the family as well. Maybe that’s why she loves Mao too much, she only knows him through Ritsu’s words and eyes.

Though, if Koga is worried, not  _ all _ cats are like that. Miichan just so happens to be the far few aggressive ones. There are ones who  _ adore _ dogs if he’s considering getting a cat.

“We can always get another dog, if you think it’ll be easier for Leon,” Rei suggested. After all, by the end of the day, it’s going to be about who can interact with Leon. Whether the pet likes Koga or Rei more, it doesn’t really matter with the current situation. This is all supposed to fix Leon's loneliness, right? It’s not like Koga is planning to put Leon down and get _ a new dog _ .

Koga frowns.  _ How cruel _ . Koga isn’t that kind of person at all. Don’t make such unfavorable assumptions ever again. Just thinking about it is already disturbing enough for Koga. He never wants to think about the day where he has to put Leon down  _ at all _ . If anything, he hopes that day doesn’t come any sooner.

Though, it’s true. It’s not really for either of them to decide. This new pet  _ is supposed to be _ Leon’s new friend. If anything, Leon should choose a friend. After all, Leon is still a being of his own. He can think and figure things out by himself. It isn’t weird or dangerous to let him choose his new friend. If anything, Rei believes it’s a great idea.

“How about we go to a rescue shelter and see who Leon will pick out? Sounds easier, no?” Rei suggests. Seems like Koga doesn’t see any issue. Whoever Leon chooses―surely both Rei and Koga will accept them with open arms, right? After all, that’s what parents should do. Rei wants to be a good parent! Don’t you, Koga?

Koga scoffs―Isn’t he already a good parent? Leon adores Koga so he’s already a good parent. Why should he want to be a good parent when he’s already one? Really, Rei is the only one who's slacking here.

Rei takes offense in that statement. How dare his boyfriend call him a slacker! He is not a slacker! He’s just easily tired, Koga should know that by now. After all these years, he still doesn’t realise that Rei is just conserving his energy for more important things. How is it that Rei is dating such a dense idiot?

_ Well _ , it can’t be helped. Rei confessed first because Koga took too long to realise so Rei shares half the blame on that statement. At least, he believes so.

“I’m not dense―Not to mention, that one doesn’t count! I was just too nervous to confess, okay?” Koga’s ears are red, it leaves Rei laughing warmly. Yes, yes, Koga just didn’t think Rei would like him back. Rei knows that. It’s just a funny and cute memory to look back at, you know? Rei cherishes it a lot despite all the means Koga has to erase it from both of their memories.

Rei smiles warmly when he feels Koga kiss the crown of his head, they lace their hands together.

_ Will Leon find someone who adores him as much as them? _

Rei wonders a little about that. He sure hopes he does.

Koga likes many things. Rescue shelters are one of them. As they drive up to the rescue shelter, it’s clear that the only one not visibly excited was Rei. He had to admit, it was almost as if the car was vibrating throughout the entire drive. Not that it bothered Rei. If anything, he found it hilarious. Two idiots visibly vibrating in pure glee at the sight of the rescue shelter. It seemed clear that Leon knew what they were here for.

Maybe Koga told Leon prior to the trip about this sudden addition. Maybe he didn’t. Who knows? Rei doesn’t.

Letting go of the leash, Leon makes a beeline for the other pets that roam freely in the building. Koga and Rei pay no mind to it despite the confused and concerned look they received from the staff. It’s fine, Leon is smart. He’s good at finding his way back. Not to mention, Koga’s details are on his collar so it’s not like they don’t know what would happen if Leon  _ did _ get lost. This building is small, though. Nothing to worry about in Rei’s opinion.

To be honest, Leon isn’t even the person they should be worrying about. It’s stupid but they find that they’re worrying more about  _ themselves _ than Leon.

Rei wants to laugh a little. This whole process is a little awkward, to be honest.

Why does it feel awkward? Maybe Rei is a little dramatic or something but he can’t help but feel like this is adopting a child. Someone of their own. The way the staff talks about each animal that lives in the rescue, Rei can’t help but feel like a nervous parent. What a strange feeling, Rei thought as he watched Koga listen carefully to the staff. It’s clear that Koga is just as nervous as Rei, he thought as he held Koga’s hand tightly.

“Are there any particular types of pets that you’re looking for?” The staff asks politely.

Koga shakes his head. They don’t have much in mind. Though they mulled over it for a couple of months, they decided that letting Leon choose was a better idea. As stupid as it may seem to others. It just seemed  _ right _ , Koga smiled.

The staff hummed in understanding. It isn’t stupid, though? The staff noted that incidents where pets don’t get along at all happen. Sometimes, they don’t grow out of that period  _ at all _ . Those incidents can be concerning and have led some owners to return the pet with some sense of guilt. Letting your pet choose their new friend seemed like a safe idea, she joked.

“You have no worries in Leon coming back with a cat or anything, right?”

Rei nods as he stares at Leon chasing other animals. He’s  _ definitely _ a lot more friendly than Koga at times. Unfortunately, Leon is nicer than Koga. A dog is nicer than a human―while that’s a common incident,  _ it’s sad _ . Why can’t Koga act like Leon? Shouldn’t pets act like their owners? Then why isn’t it visible between those two?

As expected, Koga gives an unflattering response.

“ _ You liked me because of this personality, right? You wouldn’t date me if I acted like Leon, right? _ ”

Rei laughed at Koga’s floundering. Rei couldn’t help but tease Koga for his sudden disapproval over his teasing. There’s no need to worry about such things, Rei reassures. Yes, Rei likes Koga for his personality but honestly, Rei would like Koga regardless of his personality. Such a minor change isn’t an issue for Rei. Isn’t that all that should matter?

_ Not to mention, Rei only considered moving into Koga’s apartment because of Leon _ .

Koga scoffs at that comment. Stop poking at his ego like this. It doesn’t hurt but it’s bruising a little, to be honest. Rei giggles as he kisses Koga’s cheek. Don’t worry too much, then. At this point, Koga is going to grow older than Rei and  _ Rei is supposed to be the older one here _ . If Koga turns into an old man, who will take care of Rei?

Not to mention, if Koga grows old, that means he’ll die  _ before _ Rei. Such a scene seems almost impossible to imagine.  _ Oh _ , Rei wouldn’t want to see it happen. Not at all. Stop getting mad at everything so it’ll prevent Koga from growing! Rei wants Koga to remain this way  _ forever! _ Rei’s immortal being cannot take the idea of Koga growing old at all!

“If I grow old, you grow old too, y’know?” Koga gives an unconvinced look at Rei’s dramatic speech about being immortal. Stop acting old, anyway. Both of them know Rei isn’t  _ that old _ . If someone were to mistake him for someone older than his actual age, he would spend hours and hours screaming about it. Koga should know this. After all, that happened last week at the grocery store.

Rei glares at him―Don’t remind him about  _ that _ .

Koga stifles a laugh as Rei mentions how that incident was a complete disaster. He didn’t think that his  _ old man persona _ could cause so much trouble. Really, for once, he rather be known as the young man he is. Also, don’t blackmail him too! He meant it as a joke, you know?

Geez, Wanko can’t take a joke at all.

_ Yet _ , Koga wants to poke fun at Rei. Unfair, honestly. This relationship has unfair treatment, Rei does not appreciate it. Not even one bit. He jokingly puffs his cheeks and turns his head away from Koga who laughs at the sight. What a big meanie, Koga is. Rei can’t believe this, he joked as Koga pulled him closer.

As if on cue, Leon returns  _ with a cat _ .

It’s honestly hilarious, Rei thought as Koga gawks at the friendly cat who seemed rather fond of Koga. Guess Leon told the cat some nice things about Koga because the cat seemed  _ extremely _ fond of Koga. Rei didn’t expect Leon to bring a cat back at all. If anything, it felt  _ very funny and ironic _ . Why? Well, Koga was placing a bet that Leon would bring back  _ another dog _ . Rei doesn’t really know why. Maybe he still felt sour over Miichan not liking him, hence why he didn’t want a cat.

Too bad he’s terrible at saying  _ no _ to his dog.

Rei adores the cat, though? He’s sweet and friendly. Almost a bit like a dog. A rather eccentric cat in Rei’s opinion. Though there are cats who can get along with dogs, it’s rare to find a cat that might think they’re a dog. Playing with him for a few minutes, Rei immediately agrees to adopt the cat. Much to Koga’s dismay. It’s obvious that only Koga seemed reluctant about this new addition while Leon and Rei seemed perfectly happy about the cat following them home.

Though that’s natural, isn’t it?

Koga spends the first week, trying his best to understand the cat. Of course, a dog-owner doesn’t understand the signals the cat is throwing at him. The cat may act like a dog but he’s still a cat, regardless. Of course, he’ll scratch and attack Koga when he’s excited or when Koga touches his belly. It’s only natural for him to respond that way.

“Seriously, you were Ritsu’s classmate for  _ 2 whole years _ and you still don’t know how to interact with a cat?” Rei has to admit, he’s rather baffled. Ritsu is like the  _ king of cats _ . He acts like one and attracts  _ a ton of cats _ . There is no cat that doesn’t love Ritsu so to know Koga, someone who has known Ritsu for years, couldn’t pick up any of that loved-by-cats vibe is honestly surprising.

Koga sighs. Just like Koga, Ritsu is still  _ human _ . Just expecting that the tricks he pulled on Ritsu would work on a cat is honestly skeptical. Not to mention, Ritsu may be the  _ king of cats _ but it’s not like he’ll be able to understand what goes in that cat’s mind. The cat is like one part dog and one part cat or something. Koga doesn’t really know. He’s really trying his best to understand, okay? Give him some time.

“Maybe, you should just let Lucas do whatever he wants to you?  _ Or _ bite the bullet and call Ritsu,” Rei jokes as Koga groans. He  _ will not _ call Ritsu. That’s embarrassing, Ritsu will just laugh at his face before finally giving him any type of solid advice. He can handle a couple of bites and scratches, as long as he gets along with his new cat. At least, he hopes so. He’s running out of bandages and antiseptic cream.

Rei chuckles. Fine, what about letting Rei teach Koga how to play with the cat?

“Why am I wearing this fucking glove?” Koga gives Rei an alarmed look, clearly uncomfortable by this suggestion. Don’t worry. Trust Rei.  _ Seriously _ . This works  _ all the time _ . Rei can even prove it! Just try your boyfriend, okay?

Koga gives a terribly masked doubtful look. He’s  _ clearly _ trying to trust Rei but it isn’t working at all.

Rei calls Lucas towards them, the cat makes a beeline towards them. Without sparing a single second, he starts biting and thrashing against Koga’s gloved hand. For a second, there’s a sight of panic from Koga. Rei understands the panic but he calmly reassures Koga that Lucas isn’t  _ trying to hurt  _ Koga. In fact, Lucas is  _ trying to play _ with Koga.

“Young cats do this all the time, they’re trying to get you to play with them.” Rei tries to guide Koga to let go of Lucas, giving the cat a chance to reposition himself before attacking Koga again. If Koga avoids him, Lucas gets even more excited. Clearly, Lucas thinks Koga is  _ finally _ playing with him.

_ However _ , Koga looks confused and disturbed by Lucas’ excitement.

It makes Rei laugh. He encourages Koga to let Lucas bite him in the same gloved hand again. Koga gives Rei a confused and panicked look, clearly not buying into Rei’s encouragement but Rei continues to insist. He wants Koga to get used to playing Lucas like this. Lucas  _ clearly _ adores Koga and is trying his best to get along with Koga but that confused panic that Koga feels is preventing them from getting along. Rei wants to fix that.

It takes a couple of days for Koga to finally start understanding Lucas.

The first few days, Rei and Leon had to spend hours and hours looking at them interacting. Though he is fond of it, he does feel a sense of dread when he watches Koga flounder in front of the cat.  _ Especially _ , when Lucas started bringing dead animals into the house.  _ That _ was an experience for Koga. A  _ really _ weird experience. To be honest, Rei felt like some of these  _ gifts _ were brought by  _ both Leon and Lucas _ .

“ _ Holy shit, that’s a huge-ass rat! _ ”

Like this one. Not going to lie, Rei is amazed that rats can be so huge. Who knew? Rei didn’t. He’s quite used to this. Miichan has caught worse. It’s quite common to find out your favourite pair of shoes smell like blood because your cat left their _precious_ _gift_ on them. Oh, don’t get mad, Koga. That just means Lucas wanted to feed you.

Taking care of a cat is far different from what Koga believed and that’s okay. Rei is here to help him until he gets used to it. Though, it is funny to watch Koga try  _ so hard _ to understand Lucas. Cats are different from dogs. From their body language to how they communicate with you, Rei understands where Koga’s frustration is coming from but there’s no need to be mad at the cat. Lucas just wants to show how much he loves Koga, you know?

Koga sighs as he makes a sulky look. He really is mulling over his shoes, huh? Poor Wanko, Rei thought as he tossed the shoes in the bucket of soapy water. He knows that Lucas loves him so much. He’s just  _ trying _ to accept these kinds of changes. Koga has lived with dogs for the majority of his life so cats are  _ really _ a foreign territory to him. He wants to get along with Lucas. He really does but this is a lot harder than he expected, that’s all.

Rei leans against Koga’s shoulder. Don’t worry too much, okay? You’ll be fine.

Such a day comes earlier than expected. Though, it’s done without Koga’s acknowledgment. At least, Rei doubts Koga is aware of this kind of scene happening at all. If he was, Koga would be probably sleeping with that stupid bright smile of his.

The sight of Leon clearly at the edge of their bed while Lucas comfortably wrapping his legs on Koga is a sweet sight to see. One that Rei didn’t expect to see, especially after Koga seeing another pile of dead cockroaches at his front door again. It’s honestly sweet to see this sight unfold right before him. Should he sleep on the floor instead? He wouldn’t want to disturb the bed when it looks like that.

As best as he can, Rei quietly snaps a picture of the sight. Maybe he’ll set it as his wallpaper or something. Maybe he’ll post it online. Who knows? Should he show Koga before he does any of that? Maybe. Though he says maybe, it typically means  _ no _ . He’ll just let Koga figure it out on his own.  _ Like usual _ .

Oh but Koga is a smart and sweet boy so everything will be alright and forgiven. Rei can safely reassure himself of that.

**Author's Note:**

> today's fun little hc is!! Koga has never played with a cat bc it just seems like smth he has never done  
> cats and dogs act different and some dog owners get v antsy in front cats (vice versa) so it's only natural that Koga might not understand Lucas (as well as why Miichan doesn't like him (who btw is based on my prev cat who nearly turned a dog blind once!) bc of his scent)  
> I hope you had fun and enjoyed Koga's antsy feelings towards Lucas and Rei enjoying the sight of his boyfriend panicking over a cat playing w him!!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> (If you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
